Y Entonces Te Encontre (Nico Di Angelo y Tú)
by Daizelitha
Summary: Fanfic sobre Nico Di Angelo y tú. Miller es una chica alegre y distraída. Con una vida apegada a lo común, hasta que es enviada a un campamento de verano. ¿A qué retos se enfrentará? ¿conocerá el amor? ¿Qué descubrirá en el campamento mestizo?


**Todos los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen son propiedad del señor Rick Riordan GRACIAS POR CREAR ESTOS LIBROS : D**

Crecí en un pequeño pueblo llamado Cape May, en New Jersey. Mi abuelo Francis se hizo cargo de mí cuando mamá murió. No se como murió exactamente, según recuerdo yo tenía cuatro años… él solía ser un buen abuelo, siempre cuido de mi a pesar de que yo estaba metida en problemas constantemente; tenia TDAH y dislexia así que en la escuela no solía irme muy bien que digamos, no tenía amigos ni buenas calificaciones. Siempre fui un desastre completamente desastroso y aun así mi abuelo Francis me quería y me cuidaba… hasta hace dos semanas que todo cambio cuando mi abuelo sufrió un ataque cardiaco y murió.

Al día siguiente del entierro, mi tía Cecilia vino a mi habitación, me abrazó y me dijo: –sabes que con Brandon y conmigo tienes un hogar si deseas… en casa…

Asentí no tenía ganas de hablar y ni siquiera había pensado que ahora no tenía con quien vivir aquí mi abuelo se había ido.

Empezaba a darme cuenta que teóricamente ahora ella estaba a cargo de mi, lo cual era extraño, puesto que, bueno… mi tía no era la persona más madura que he conocido. Tenía veintinueve, pero mentalmente era como de diecisiete. Acababa de casarse el año pasado y pidió el divorcio a las dos semanas, porque Brandon la descubrió comprando comida preparada. Mi tía solía incendiar cocinas fácilmente y cuando conoció a Brandon tuvo la genial idea de decirle que ella era una excelente cocinera, comprar comida y fingir que ella la había preparado. Claro, no logro mantener esa mentira mucho tiempo.

Por un pequeño instante olvide lo triste que me sentía, porque comencé a recordar lo graciosa que solía ser la vida de mi tía Cecilia. Entonces mi tía Cecilia volvió a hablar.

–Aunque hay algo… que bueno… deberías de saber…

–¿Qué ocurre? –pregunte, estaba con el ceño fruncido realmente se veía muy preocupada, por un instante temí que ya no quisiera que yo fuera a vivir con ella.

–Es... sobre Roció… tu mamá… bueno no… sobre tu papá –balbuceó nerviosa, yo solo logre articular algo así como –¿Ehmn?

–Si… es una historia que tengo que contarte… creo que ya es hora…

Me sentí confundida el abuelo Francis me había hablado sobre mamá, lo buena y amable que era, lo que le gustaba hacer, lo hermosa que era… pero jamás sobre mi papá, cuando pregunte por él, mi abuelo dijo algo así como "no necesitas saber nada sobre ese hombre" y se encerró en su habitación.

Mi tía Cecilia habló de nuevo. –Sabes yo tenía catorce años cuando tu mamá conoció a tu padre, nosotras dos solíamos ser muy unidas, asi que cuando se enamoró por primera vez me lo contó casi… todo –mi tía se detuvo como examinándome y luego prosiguió… –lo conoció cerca del muelle, se miraron y fue algo como amor a primera vista, pero fue un amor efímero no estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos…

–¡Espera! –le dije –o sea solo se dejaron si se amaban… ¿se dejaron? ¿Cómo? Es... que… no. No entiendo.

–Sé que es difícil de entender… pero tu padre no podía quedarse él debía de irse… pero antes de irse le hablo a tu mamá sobre un lugar al que debía enviarte… una especie de campamento.

–Un campamento ¿para qué?

–Para mantenerte a salvo, cariño tu eres especial…

–Si, lo sé tengo TDAH y dislexia, pero…

–No… eres especial por algo más –tía Cecilia se veía nerviosa, suspiró y continúo –quizás hubiera sido mejor que tu madre te lo dijera, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Eres especial porque tu padre era especial… debes ir a este campamento, aunque solo sea este verano debes aprender a… defenderte.

Tía Cecilia estaba asustándome y confundiéndome. No entendía nada, pero su cara era tan seria como nunca antes la había visto –No comprendo –conteste un tanto molesta.

–No puedo decírtelo… te pondría en riesgo tienes casi dieciseis debes de comenzar a ser olorosa y si te cuento todo, tengo miedo de que algo pueda pasarte… solo te diré que debes ir este verano a este campamento y cuando el verano finalice vendrás a casa con Brandon y conmigo. No quiero alejarte, pero tengo miedo… ahora tú y Brandon son toda la familia que me queda y no quiero perderla ya perdí a mi hermana y a mis padres. No soportaría perderte a ti. Por favor, dime que iras… –me abrazó y comenzó a sollozar. Yo quería decirle "oye tía tranquila nadie va a lastimarme, voy a estar bien" o decirle que me bañaba todos los días y que no era para nada olorosa, pero por alguna razón lo único que salió de mi boca fue un –Está bien, iré.


End file.
